Change of Body, Change of Mind
by KHnews hound
Summary: Crossover with SG1 When Colonel Carter recieves a letter from Nodoka Saotome, Things get a little...different. Espically when Ranma and Co. Meet the group.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I: An Interesting Dilemma**_

Colonel Samantha Carter wasn't one to worry about things, unless it involved family or saving the world. However, a letter that came from someone claiming to be her estranged sister did cause her to stand on edge. In fact, she was so…_STUNNED_ that she had to re-read the letter just to get her facts straight.

"Dear Colonel Carter,

My name is Nodoka Saotome and, as hard as it may seem, you and I are related by your father, General Jacob Carter. Don't be alarmed, I'm not joking or fooling you. However, there is another surprise. I had married and have a son, Ranma Saotome. He went to China a long time ago and had returned recently. He has experienced a few…changes since being there. He currently is back in China taking care of these…changes, in a place called Jusenkyo. I want you to please take him with you to wherever it is that you reside at in Colorado. Please, the current situation that he is in is damaging to his already shaky health. I'm asking you as not only a family member but as a mother. Please help him before that idiot of a husband kills him.

Signed,

Nodoka Saotome"

She looked at the letter a few times before taking Nodoka's offer up with General Landry.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_KNOCK, KNOCK…_

"Come in," Landry's gravelly voice said back.

When Col. Carter walked in, Cameron said, "We where just talking about you, Sam."

Carter looked surprised for a few moments before saying, "Really, Sir?"

"Yep," Cameron said.

"You received a mysterious letter from a person in Japan." Teal'c stated.

"And, according to your file, you have no relatives in Japan." Landry said.

Carter handed Landry the letter and said, "Apparently, I do."

Landry took the letter and started to examine it. After a few minutes he handed her back the letter and steepled his fingers in thought.

"Sam, the letter could be a forgery." Daniel said.

"Yeah, or a fake," Cameron said.

Daniel gave Cameron a look while Landry looked at Sam.

"Fake or not, we've got a little break from anything. Colonel, you may go after this 'Ranma'. If anything comes up, I'll have someone take a chopper and get you." Landry said.

"Thank you, sir," Sam said and started leaving.

"Just a minute," Landry said, stopping her.

When she turned around, Landry continued, "I want you to take Dr. Jackson and Col. Mitchell with you."

"You…_what_?" Cameron asked, looking surprised.

"Excuse me, sir?" Daniel asked at the same time.

Landry smiled and said, "You heard me, Dr. Jackson…Col. Mitchell. You both are accompanying Col. Carter. I don't like the way this 'Nodoka' character mentioned these 'changes' in this 'Ranma' character. If they are a threat to the Stargate program or to Col. Carter's health, I want both a linguist and someone who'd be willing to take care of any problems you might encounter. Any questions?"

Daniel and Cameron started to ask.

"None, good, dismissed," Landry said before they could say anything.

As they all three left, Cameron said, "Great…just great."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Taking the letter to heart, they booked a flight to China. Upon landing in Beijing, they started off for Jusenkyo. A few hours and a long trek up a mountain later, the group was getting tired of seeing nothing but green.

"Ya know, Carter, if you just wanted up here for a hike you could've said somethin'." Cameron said.

"It shouldn't be too much farther now." Sam said.

When they finally reached the Jusenkyo area, they noticed a broken sign that looked like it had seen better days. It was, as such, unreadable. The little group looked around and saw that there were nothing but bamboo poles stuck in the middle of a few manmade springs.

As they walked down, a little man in a uniform said, in broken English, "Welcome to Jusenkyo, home of forbidden springs. Each spring tell story of whoever drown in it."

"Wait a minute…back up, sparky. Did you say, 'Forbidden Springs'?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, oh honorable customer, springs are forbidden. When customer falls into spring, they take form of whatever drown there last. Then, they only change back to normal with warm water." The man said.

"OK, that does it for me. Carter, Daniel, pack it up. I'm not going to fall into some spring 'n change into something weird or different." Cameron said.

Daniel started back up to where Cameron. Sam turned but slipped and fell into one of the springs.

"Terrific," Cameron said as he and Daniel started over towards Sam.

Before Cameron could even get her out of the water, she jumped out herself. She was still in BDU's but she had two swords attached to her belt, a bandoleer filled with throwing stars, and had a cold, menacing stare with blood red eyes. It was the eyes that shocked Cameron the most. The eyes had only one message in them: 'Slash-'n-Fade'.

Daniel, out of fear, stepped back. The bad part was that he fell into a spring himself.

Cameron literally ran back towards the guide and said, "Looks like I'm not taking a bath in those springs."

"Too too sad. Woman fall into 'Spring of Drowned Ninja Queen'. Very sad story of Ninja Queen who drown in spring 1800 years ago. Now, whenever cold water hit her, she change into Ninja Queen. Man fall into 'Spring of Almost Drown Goddess'. Very sad story of unknown goddess who fall into spring 5000 years ago and survived. We see if man change into goddess and, if did, change him back with warm water." The guide said.

"Oh, lovely…why didn't you tell us this before!" Cameron practically screamed.

Before the guide answered, Daniel appeared out of the water. His brown hair was now a deep scarlet red and on his hand was a ribbon device. His eyes glowed for a moment before he started attacking Ninja Sam. The guide, prepared, had got a bucket of warm water out threw it onto the pair. What they didn't know was that when the water hit them, they were still attacking each other. And when they stopped they noticed that they accidentally knocked Col. Mitchell into another spring.

"Oops," Sam and Daniel said at the same time.

"Uh-oh, man fall into very cursed spring," The guide began but Cameron slipped into unconsciousness.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

This is a rewrite of my story 'Change of Body, Change of Mind'. Tell me what you think. Don't forget to Review.

Disclaimers

SG-1 and RANMA ½ are owned by other people, not me.


	2. Meet the Saotomes

_**Chapter II: Family Meeting**_

Cameron had a real bad headache, like he was out on the town having a really good night and woke up in the aftermath.

"Ugh…will someone tell the guy with anvil to lay off." Cameron said as he got up.

"Are you all right, Cameron?" Sam asked.

Cameron looked at Sam and said, "If I was all right, how come my head's playing the cannon from the 1812 overture?"

Daniel smiled and said, "You're sure…no urges or drives going off?"

"Daniel, if something went wrong, I'd let you guys know." Cameron said as he started to get up.

"I suggest you sit back down, sir. May not like what see in mirror." The guide said while inching back to his cabin.

Now, Cameron was confused.

"Daniel, Carter, what's the shrimp talking about?" Cameron asked.

"Sir, just lie back and we'll get some warm water for you." Sam said.

"What's…going…on?" Cameron asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Well, you might not like the new look the spring gave you." Daniel said with a chuckle.

Cameron paled at this.

"According to the guide, you fell into the 'Spring of Drowned'… uh…" Carter began.

"Spit it out, Carter, what happened?" Cameron said.

"You fell into the 'Spring of Drowned Girl'. Now, like Sam and me, you turn into a girl whenever you get hit with cold water. So, I suggest you don't take any cold showers for a while." Daniel said, with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Cameron sat for a moment…and then shouted, "WHERE IS THAT GUIDE!"

"Cameron, I don't think you want to hurt that guide." Sam said while trying to keep the angry Colonel at bay.

"Yeah, hurting a good person might give you seven years bad luck." Daniel said, also keeping the angry Colonel at bay.

"Or it might make me feel better." Cameron said angrily.

"Think of it this way, at least it can't get any-" Daniel began.

It was then that a large growl resounded throughout the grounds.

"…you were going to say, '…worse', right?" Cameron asked Daniel.

"Yep, though I'm starting to think that I'm wrong." Daniel said as he let go of Cameron.

Right when he let go, a giant…something appeared out of the forest, chasing a panda and a young redhead in a kung-fu getup.

"…now there's something you don't see everyday." Daniel said.

"As opposed to what, Ancients? Gou'ald? Ori?" Sam asked.

"Forget it; let's just say 'howdee' to the neighbors." Cameron said, finally noticing that he had a girl-like voice.

"Pop, if you even think that I'm taking Taro now, you're crazy!" The redhead said.

'Don't be a woman…' The panda's first sign said.

'…just fight and be a man about it.' The second sign said.

"Hi…we don't mean to interrupt but, have you seen someone called, 'Ranma Saotome'?" Sam asked.

The redhead looked up and said, "What do you want?"

At this, all three jaws summarily dropped to the ground.

The guide, unnoticed by everyone, snuck up behind the hairy monster with tentacles and wings and tossed warm water on it. The creature then turned into a young man with a 'scaled' shirt and white leggings. The guide then threw the bucket at the guy and knocked the young man out cold.

"That teach him to hurt me first time." The guide said as he went back to the cabin.

"…OK, now that we've finished with that, mind telling us who you two are?" Cameron asked.

"I told you, my name's Ranma Saotome. The panda is my jerk of a father, Genma Saotome." The redhead said.

"According to the letter I received from a 'Nodoka Saotome', Ranma is a guy." Sam said.

"Did her letter also tell of changes that happened to Ranma?" The redhead asked.

Sam looked once and said, "Now I get it."

"Can you give the rest of the class a hint, Professor?" Daniel said.

"When Nodoka said 'changes' in her letter, she meant that Ranma changes like you do, Cameron…no offense." Sam said.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but WHERE IS THE GUIDE! He's got to have more-" Cameron said before getting splashed with warm water.

Cameron spit out some water and said, "Thank you."

"Who are you, anyway?" Genma said.

"My name is _Colonel_ Samantha Carter, of the United States Air Force. Your wife contacted me and told me that I was related to her by my father, General Jacob Carter. If I remember family trees correctly, that makes Ranma my nephew…niece…whatever. She wanted me to take custody of Ranma, personally. If that's a problem, sir, we can take it up with your wife on the ride back to Colorado?" Sam said.

"Hold it…you mean, you're my aunt!" Ranma exclaimed with a little excitement.

"Wait a minute," the panda-turned-Genma said, "My boy is going back to Nerema, where he's going to marry and unite the 'Anything Goes School of Martial Arts'."

The three turned towards Ranma, who had his hand up to the back of his neck and said, "Uh…sorry about this?"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Now the cat's out of the bag. Will Ranma go with his newly discovered aunt? Will he stay with his father? And what of the NWC, will they follow him or is this where they part ways? Find out with the next chapter. Don't forget, Read and Review.

Disclaimers

See chapter 1


	3. Nerema, Here We Come

_**Chapter III: Nerema, Here We Come**_

The little group arrived a few days later in Nerema, the sewer of Tokyo. People walked around Ranma, Genma, and P. Taro like they were one stop short of death itself. However, they didn't know about Daniel, Sam and Cameron. So they did the next best thing, they tried to warn the three away. Thankfully, one glare from Sam and everyone stayed away from the trio.

"So, Ranma, why are we here in Nerema instead of going back to Colorado like we originally planned?" Sam asked.

Ranma looked at Sam and said, "Well, I wanted to collect my things first and say goodbye to my mother."

"Boy, you are going to marry one of the Tendo children and you will like it, no questions asked." Genma said.

Sam pulled back a little and asked, "Is it just me, or does anybody else feel like turning that guy into mincemeat?"

"No complaints here…probably would be the wisest thing you would have done this entire trip." Daniel said back.

"Daniel…I hate to sound different but, have you noticed some changes with what's going on with us?" Cameron asked.

"What do you mean, Cameron?" Sam asked.

"Well, not to sound like a party pooper but, you, Sam, went from studying something before killing it to thinking ahead of yourself and wanting to kill the first person you meet." Cameron began.

Sam started thinking at this.

"And you, Daniel, have gone from keeping a cool head with everything and being calm and collected to something like I read in the earlier 'SG-1' reports. Like, Hathor, maybe?" Cameron said.

At this, Daniel started thinking too.

"Now that you do mention it, you, Cameron, have settled down a little bit yourself." Sam said in an analyzing voice.

"As much as I hate saying this, I think we need Dr. Lam have a look at us." Daniel said.

"Oh no, uh-uh, not going to happen. Last time I was down in the infirmary, I had developed a fear of needles. I am not going to have that happen again. Plus, she had irritated me a little bit and I irritated her back." Cameron said.

"Guys, Aunt Carter, what are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing…just going over a few things…continue with your…walking, talking deal. We'll catch up." Cameron said.

Ranma just lifted an eyebrow and resumed walking towards the Tendo dojo.

"Alright, Saotome, spill it." Taro said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I didn't have to get conked on the head to know that something funny's going on. And you called that blonde woman, 'Aunt Carter'. So, it stands to reason that you and her are either related or you really have lost it this time." Taro continued in a whisper.

"Well, I didn't find out about it until recently but mom sent her a letter and told her that she and her were related by Aunt Carter's father. Although, I really don't have a clue what's going on. If it means getting far away from here, then so be it." Ranma said back.

It was then that he noticed the front of the dojo/home appear. Ranma couldn't help but feel a sense of dread appear in his stomach. He noticed a bicycle with a cat on it, so he deduced that Shampoo was around, and if Shampoo was around, Mousse was around as well. A pair of bicycles were beside the first and both looked like they had been slashed many times with a sword and a wooden sword, so the Kunos were here as well. The wall looked like it had been caved in, so Ryoga was here as well. All in all, bad things were awaiting his newly discovered aunt and her two friends.

"Ranma…correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing that that giant hole in the wall wasn't there earlier, was it?" Daniel asked.

"Nope," Ranma answered.

"Now for the sixty-four dollar question: Do you know _who_ caused the hole in the wall?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, someone that is as tough as a brick and knows how to tear down a lot of things with just his bear hands." Ranma said.

"…Well, any other surprises we should know about? People flying out of the ground, strange animals that appear out of no where? Mysterious animals living in the house?" Cameron asked.

"Let's see: Akane Tendo is a uncute tomboy who makes a mallet appear out of no where, Nabiki Tendo would bleed you dry for money in about as much time it takes a person to drink a shot of whisky, Soun Tendo goes from angry to happy to sad in the blink of an eye, Kuno's got a thing for reciting bad poetry and slashing things with either a wooden sword or the family blade, his sister Kodachi is a borderline stalker who uses gas bombs, flowers, and a katana to eliminate the competition, Mousse is extremely nearsighted and is a 'master of hidden weapons', Shampoo is an amazoness who uses anything in order to bring me back to her tribe as per her law, Ukyo uses spatulas in order to kill anybody, and Ryoga I already explained to you." Ranma said without pausing to take a breath.

Sam, Cameron, and Daniel looked at Ranma like he should be committed.

"…Of course, that's only a partial list." Ranma added.

"Kid, is there anyone _normal_ in your life?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I don't know how Aunt Carter acts, but aside from that…Kasumi Tendo is about the only normal one I have ever met in the bunch." Ranma said.

Sam looked at Ranma and said, "I think maybe we…should…take you with us."

"Look Colonel Carter, my boy is not your concern. If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" Genma said, thinking that maybe he intimidated her.

Sam stood there while the rest looked on as she literally pulled the blob of inhumanity up by the neck of his shirt and said, "Look, you jerk, if you think that I'm a person to be intimidated easy, think again. I've seen people that would do far worse than what you just tried to pull. I knew one person who literally made a copy of me for his own purposes. I know of a species of snake that infests you and makes you its puppet, and you do everything that it commands while silently sobbing in the corner of your own mind. I've seen people burn to death and get hit with a whole bunch of problems just because they didn't agree to abide by their way of religion. And you think you can top that…I seriously doubt it. And if you think that I can't do something that bad, just try me."

When she dropped Genma, he really lost control of his bladder and ran off to parts unknown to keep away from this…madwoman.

"…Did you really mean everything you said?" Taro asked.

"Nope, this just happens when she doesn't get her cup of coffee in the morning." Cameron said, ushering the pair of young martial artists into the compound while Daniel tried to calm down Sam.

"Ranma, you're back. Give me 10,000 yen and I'll tell you how to keep Akane from getting mad at you for leaving for a few days." Nabiki said immediately.

"Look, sister," Cameron began as he saw Daniel and Sam coming inside.

"I'm not a Catholic." Nabiki said.

"Ha, ha…just lay off for a little while. We just came to say goodbye and pick up a few things." Cameron said.

"And who are you, Ranma's uncle?" Nabiki said with sarcasm.

"Nope, I'm a Colonel in the United States Air Force. Ranma just qualified for our frequent flyer miles plan." Cameron said.

While Nabiki was pondering a suitable reply to the joke, Cameron, Taro, Ranma, Sam and Daniel slipped by to enter the house.

"Oh, Ranma, you're back. You're mother is waiting in Dining Room, along with everyone else." Kasumi said with a cheerful smile.

While Ranma and Sam started off for the Dining Room, Daniel went to the restroom, Taro went off to the dojo to do…whatever, and Cameron shook Kasumi's hand before walking off for the fridge.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When Ranma and Sam entered the Dining Room, they noticed everyone that Ranma described earlier was sitting down…including Nodoka Saotome.

"You must be Nodoka." Sam said.

"And you must be my sister, Samantha. It's funny; your last picture had your eyes blue and not so piercing." Nodoka said.

Sam shrugged and said, "I fell in one of the springs and somewhat got stuck like this."

With a collective, "oh", Ranma and Sam sat down near Nodoka.

"Where's Genma?" Soun asked.

"He sort of got himself in a stick situation between my interests and his own. Let's just say that he's gone off for a long trip." Sam said.

"You didn't…" Nodoka began, thinking the worst.

"No, I just threatened him. Strangely enough, he ran off for the hills after I dropped him back on the ground." Sam said with reassurance.

"Any way, you said there was big news, Auntie Nodoka. What is it?" Akane said.

Before Nodoka could begin, Sam held up her hand and silently walked up to the door in between the hallway and the room. As soon as she was right next to the door, she banged on it with her hand, summarily everyone hearing an "OUCH" on the other side.

"Stay away from the door and the general vicinity of the room and maybe you won't get hurt." Sam said.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

On the other side of the door, Nabiki was cradling her wounded ear and ran off to her room for her first aid kit.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Now, as I was about to say, in lieu of certain events…I'm turning over guardianship of my son over to my sister, Samantha Carter. Ranma is going to finish his schooling in America, as both he and I have dual citizenship." Nodoka said.

"WHAT!" Was the general impression of the room.

"Before you try to attack my son or my sister, know this. If just one of you touches even one hair on him, consider yourself dead. I'm sure that there is a law in the United States that prevents him from being stalked like this, Colonel?" Nodoka asked with steel in her voice.

"Yeah, if Ranma is going to be living with me, he's going to be under the protection of the laws of both the United States and the laws surrounding the children of officers in the military. Basically, under those laws, if any one of you outside of those I choose to allow comes within so much as a foot of my home or my office they will be placed under arrest and summarily treated as criminals under the full extent of the law." Sam said with equal steel in her voice.

Before anyone else argued, Sam, Nodoka and Ranma had left the Dining Room and started for the front door.

"Bye, Ranma…see you later." Nabiki said with a smile.

"Daniel, Cameron, time to go!" Sam said as she called the number of the private chopper.

When it arrived, moments later, Nodoka hugged her son and her sister in the same moment before Daniel, Sam, Cameron and Ranma, with his stuff, piled into the chopper before it flew to the airport.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When Nabiki exited her room, ear half healed, she noted two things wrong. One, Ranma was gone, which spelled big losses. And the other was the bad feeling that came from the dojo, where Taro was when the whole commotion started.

'Yep, I have a real bad feeling about what's behind the dojo door. And that hissing and those deep voices talking doesn't help much either.' Nabiki thought as she started for the outside of the house.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

And that's chapter 3. The ending is shorter because I was stretching. Next chapter: Who where those mysterious voices in the dojo? What's next for Cameron, Daniel, and Sam? What's Ranma going to do if and when he is taken in for a check-up by Dr. Lam? Find out next time. Don't forget, Read and Review.

Disclaimers

See chapter 1


	4. A CheckUp

_**Chapter IV: Medical Investigating**_

"Colonel Carter, this is a surprise. The last time I checked, you had blue eyes." Landry said.

Sam just death glared Landry before sitting down in his office. Daniel sat down in a chair between two bookshelves, and Cameron sat down next to Sam…although he did scoot the chair a little bit away from her.

"Dr. Jackson…you run into a can of red paint?" Landry asked.

Daniel just smirked before rubbing the 'bracelet' that he had received from Jusenkyo.

Landry looked at Cameron and said, 'Colonel Mitchell, I think that you're the only one of the trio I sent that looks normal."

Cameron chuckled a little before saying, "I wouldn't bet money on it, sir."

Landry, not showing his apparent confusion, looked at Cameron before asking, "And why is that, Colonel?"

"Well, it's like this, sir…" Cameron began.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"I'm not getting any shots, lady!" Ranma said to the wary Dr. Lam.

"Look, I need to take a sample of your blood. After that, I promise, no shots." Lam said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

Ranma looked at her for a second before rolling up his sleeve and presenting his arm. Dr. Lam, impressed, swabbed Ranma's arm with alcohol and pricked a vein. Ranma groaned for a moment before he settled in.

When Dr. Lam took the needle out she said, "See, did it hurt?"

"Yes, a lot, excruciatingly, now can I go?" Ranma asked with sarcasm.

"Nope, just a few more tests to run on you." Dr. Lam said with a somewhat smile.

Ranma gave a big groan before allowing the tests to be taken on him.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"…and that's about it, sir." Cameron said, finishing the debriefing.

Landry looked as solemn as he did before they entered the room, but now they could tell that he was thinking it over.

Then he laughed while saying, "You honestly believe I would believe something like that?"

Daniel looked at the others before saying, "Would you like us to show you?"

"If you show me that you can not only change your entire appearance with just a splash of cold and warm water, I'll eat my hat!" Landry said with a smile.

Sam smiled a feral smile and said, "Alright, then. Daniel, Cameron…General, come with me to the infirmary. I need to check on my nephew/niece, anyway."

So they followed. Landry made a phone call first to tell his daughter/CMO to expect their arrival.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

When Carolyn stepped out of her office, Ranma said with sarcasm, "Was that a pardon from the governor? Can I leave now?"

"Quiet, you…your aunt is coming down with her friends and superior officer." Carolyn said.

When they arrived, Carolyn was surprised that Sam had a different color set of eyes and Daniel had a different color of hair. But, she stopped her questions when Sam asked her for eight glasses, four with cold water and four with hot water.

When she got back, Sam said, "Give Ranma, Daniel, Cameron, and myself each a cold glass and a hot glass."

While she was handing them out, Carolyn asked, "Is there a point to all this?"

"According to Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter, and Dr. Jackson, the four of them can change bodies when hit with cold water and change back with warm water." Landry said.

Lam shoved down a chuckle before saying, "Right, and next they'll probably say that pigs actually fly."

After the glasses were handed out, Sam dumped her cold water first. Her hair got darker and a little longer and her eyes got more menacing and redder. That got Carolyn and Landry's attention.

"Believe us now?" Ninja Sam said with a chuckle.

Landry shook his head a little but Carolyn shook her head no.

Ninja Sam dumped the warm water on her and said, "Who's next?"

Daniel shrugged and said, "Why not?"

When Daniel dumped his cold water, everyone was a little shocked. His red hair was still in its 'Daniel cut', but was a little darker. His eyes were more…woman like, and he physically changed into a woman on the spot. Before anyone could say anything, Daniel dumped the warm water and he changed back.

"That leaves you and Ranma, Cameron. Who wants the honor first?" Daniel said with a slight laugh.

Cameron and Ranma looked at each other and did a game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'. Cameron, being unlucky this week, lost the game and gave a slight groan. He picked up his cold water and dumped it over his head. His hair remained the same, just slightly tinted red, the rest was normal…except for the fact that he changed physically into a woman.

"Don't anybody say…anything." Cameron said with a cold voice.

He then dumped the warm water over his head and said, "Your turn, Ranma."

Ranma, who was starting to feel embarrassed asked, "Do I have to?"

"Everyone else did, now it's your turn." Sam said.

"Can't I just tell them?" Ranma asked again.

Before anyone said anything else, Cameron picked up Ranma's cold water and unceremoniously dumped it all over Ranma.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR, JERK!" Ranko shouted.

"SO THEY'D SEE WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, DUMMY!" Cameron answered back.

Ranma grabbed the warm water and quickly dumped it over his head.

Carolyn and Landry looked at the four of them, then at each other. Landry went back to his office, mumbling something about grabbing his hat for lunch, and Carolyn did the only thing that came to mind: feinted.

"Well, that went rather well." Cameron said before turning back to Ranma.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

And that's chapter 4. I decided to go for a little humor this time around, but things will get serious soon, don't worry. Don't forget, Read and Review.

Disclaimers

See chapter 1


	5. Attack of the TrustNWC Style

_**Chapter V: 'Trust'-ing No One**_

A couple of days had gone by. Dr. Lam had prevented SG-1 from going off planet yet, but somehow, fate was about to change plans. And also, somehow, Ranma was going to get involved.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Landry looked up from the report that SG-6 filed from P4X-252 and notice that there was a person sitting in one of his chairs that shouldn't be there.

"Can I help you?" Landry asked.

The figure smiled and said, in a double voice, "Yes, I believe you can, General Landry."

Right from the start, Landry's sense of danger started screaming 'RUN', but he decided to ignore it to answer a few nagging questions in the back of his mind.

"And just who are you?" Landry asked, while putting the report in his desk.

The figure, a young man in a scaled shirt and white pants, said, "Our human name is Taro. But our Gou'ald name is Setesh. We are looking for the abomination, Daniel Jackson. He foolishly has taken our mother Hathor's power for his own. We call for his death or for yours."

Landry sat back and steepled his fingers before saying, "And if the SGC refuses both actions?"

"You have no choice, you will surrender Daniel Jackson, or you will die." Setesh/Taro said.

"Well, in that case…" Landry said, leaving the answer open.

Setesh/Taro stared at Landry before he turned around and saw Col. Mitchell, Col. Carter, and Teal'c standing behind him. Setesh/Taro looked back and saw Landry standing with a pistol aimed at the stomach.

"Now, if you'd like, we'd be happy to prepare a place for you to stay at Mr. Setesh." Landry said with a smile.

Setesh/Taro growled before putting up his hands in defeat.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ranma was bored, so he was walking to the commissary for some food. Or at least he was until he saw Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane standing in his way. He was about to run when he noticed something different about the three girls. They just gave off a feeling of something…not right. Almost like they weren't in control of their actions.

'Something's fishy, and I don't think the cook made fish today.' Ranma thought.

"Hi Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane…what's up." Ranma asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

They all three smiled at once and all three pairs of eyes glowed.

Then, Ranma had his answer.

"Oh shit." Ranma said as he backed up.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Daniel was sitting in his office, typing out ways to translate the Ancient text next to him when he sensed something wasn't right in his office. Then, the feeling hit him.

'There's a Gou'ald in my office…perhaps several.' Daniel thought as he looked up and noticed some of the people from the Tendo residence in his office, more specifically; Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Mousse, and Ryoga. The moment he looked at Shampoo, the entire group, minus Daniel, showed the trademark glow in their eyes that only a Gou'ald could produce.

'Lovely, if I can just get to the Ribbon Device beside the tablet on my desk…' Daniel thought as his hand slowly crept up to the bracelet/Ribbon Device laying near the tablet he was translating.

"Do not move if you wish to live, Daniel Jackson." Shampoo spoke in a double voice.

'Oh crap,' Daniel thought.

The little group was about to pounce on Daniel when his door opened. They all spun around and saw that the person opening the door was none other than General Jack O'Neil.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

And that does it for chapter 5. Chapter 6 is going to have a little more action in it and Jack is going to have a small cameo in it. Don't forget, Read and Review.

Disclaimers

See chapter 1


	6. Attack of the Trust NWC Style II

_**Chapter VI: Mistrusting the Trust**_

O'Neil walked in just in time to see something off about the people in Daniel's office, including Daniel himself. Normally, O'Neil would be raising the alarms to get people in and stop anything before it started, but today he decided to play it by ear.

"So, Daniel, friends of yours?" O'Neil asked with a little humor in his voice.

Daniel knew what Jack was doing, so he decided to play along.

"Oh, yeah, real good friends…" Daniel began.

With his eyes, Daniel's message was simple, 'Trouble, big trouble…'

"Really, must be interesting seeing people like this around." O'Neil said.

'Zats?' O'Neil's eyes said.

"You have no idea." Daniel said.

'Down and to the right.' Daniel's eyes said.

"…Didn't you and I have a birthday party to attend? Sam's maybe?" O'Neil said, stalling for Daniel.

"Yeah, sometime at _three_ o'clock, I think." Daniel said.

"No, I think it was _two_ o'clock." O'Neil said back.

Shampoo said, "Enough of this foolishness, Dr. Jackson is coming with us."

O'Neil and Daniel looked at one another for a moment before O'Neil said, "Now," and they both pulled out Zats and started shooting.

Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryoga went down before the rest knew what was going on. Ukyo and Kodachi both pushed the table laying near the exit down and hid behind it. O'Neil and Daniel hid behind the chalkboard and started wheeling it in a ramming style. Both girls had ran off before they were flattened and hit with Zat blasts as O'Neil and Daniel both ran out of the room, hitting the button to close the door.

After catching their breath, O'Neil said, "Now, you wanna tell me why there was about a few Gou'ald in your room?"

"Friends of Sam's nephew." Daniel simply said.

"…Sam has a nephew?" O'Neil asked as they walked up to Landry's office.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ranma looked at the Tendo girls and noted that they _definitely_ were different they when he saw them last. Kasumi had pulled out a chef's knife out of a pocket in her blouse and had a somewhat dark smile on her face; Nabiki had pulled out a wrench from her jacket pocket and started slapping it on her hand and gave a cheeky smile. Akane pulled out her trademark mallet-sama and looked like she had went off the deep end.

"I don't suppose you three are angry about me leaving, huh?" Ranma asked with a somewhat smile.

Kasumi rushed in first and started slashing at Ranma. Ranma, being Ranma of course, dodged Kasumi's slashes.

"Stand still and fight, mikta." Kasumi said.

Ranma, still dodging, said, "What?"

Thinking this was an opening, Kasumi tried to plant the knife in Ranma's stomach. Ranma dodged again, kicked the knife out of her hand, and tripped her. Her body fell hard enough that her head hit the concrete and knocked her unconscious. Akane, still somewhat like Akane, dashed in and started attempting to make a Ranma-sized crater in the walls. Ranma dodged her, as usual, and kicked her into the wall. Same as before, the blow was hard enough to make her lose her first wind.

"Now, where's Nabiki?" Ranma asked himself.

Then, his danger sense kicked in and he ducked just before the fat end of the wrench clonked him to la-la-land. He spun around and saw Nabiki put on her own Ribbon Device.

"I will only ask you this once. Surrender and join us, or die a slow death." Nabiki's double voice bellowed.

It was then that Ranma noticed a shadow moving slowly toward Nabiki.

Ranma smiled and said, "You'll have to take that up with her."

Nabiki turned around and saw a fist smack right into her face, snapping her nasal bone as she went down.

"What took you?" Ranma asked Sam with a smile.

Sam looked mock-hurt and said, "Well, I had problems of my own, kiddo. Next time, tell your friends to write before they decide to drop in."

Ranma only chuckled as they started back for General Landry's office.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"So, I bet you're all wondering why I'm here?" Jack asked the people seated in Landry's office.

SG-1 and Ranma gave affirming nods back at Jack.

"Well, Hammond told me to tell you guys that the Trust has a little place in China. Some little place…June-sek-yo or something like that." Jack said.

Everyone's reactions were the same: one of complete surprise.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

And that's chapter 6. Short but it takes care of the action scenes at the moment. And, I promise, this all leads up to something. I'm just not giving it away at the moment. Don't forget, read and review.

Disclaimers

See chapter 1


End file.
